Who do I save
by RubyandSapphire
Summary: (Rated T for gore)
1. Chapter 1

Prunella looked down at her wooden bedroom floor, there were ashes with black candles and ashes, salt, black pepper, and other such powdered things in the shape of a pentagram. They'd pay for it all, every time they had doubted her she would prove them all wrong. She smiled to herself a secretly wicked cat's grin, it was a cold frosty winter night in the much later moonlit darkness of January, the perfect night indeed. For the ritual she was about to preform alone in the comfort of surrounding spirits. This year for Christmas she had received a present from her distant cousin, a book on spells. It had taken a while to get the proper ingredients which was frustrating to her. But now tonight was the night, she could cast any spell that she wanted. She was prepared to do it.

She thought about the relative, no one really knew him that well. He lived in the icy depths of Canada, but when he had heard of her interest of magic through email get together her and other relatives had (had to be 18 or older to be included) he knew that he had to send her that book as a gift. It was filled on paper with instructions of the darker arts. Her mother when giving her the wrapped book had seamed to be slightly reluctant to give the gift due to the relative hinting at the subject matter through email, but she was in 8th grade now. She knew she could be responsible with these things. What was the worst she could unleash, an army of dream demons? Cast a hex on an enemy, they deserved it.

She had spent a week reading through all of it and making a list of the spells that interested her, a very long list. Then she to do a process of elimination for what spell she'd use first, then gather the necessary ingredients. What a month it was for her, I mean who even keeps the ashes from their fireplace for Pete's sake? Now it was finally the time to put them to good use. All those back breaking hours would finally pay off. (As in her conversations with neighbors went something like; "Hi ….. do you have….by chance" "Sorry I don't, but say, since you're here could you do ….for me?")

All those years Prunella thought to herself. Now she would prove them all so wrongful of their close minded thoughts and plots against her. Like the time in 5th grade when Arthur tried to force her into Catholic youth group for school time and time again, Brain was always annoying to her with his astounding overused logic and science. Buster wouldn't leave her alone for more than two seconds with all the gaining piles of tests and assignments year after year, Binky and friends were always bullies.

Now Muffy was the worst of anyone. She always tried to either ruin her by schemes or mooch off of her popularity when she had it. Like the time she dumped a bucket of chicken licken' chicken bones on her during her 6th grade talent show, it was the only reason she even wanted be on stage crew in the first place. She wasn't ever caught either. And then in 4th grade with the cootie catcher was horrible enough for her. Now matter how much she helped her and such she never got invited to a sleepover. She flipping helped her with test, and she was impossible to work with!

Over the years she had really learned to hate other people, yes she still kept friends like a Marina was still her best. But there were just so many she could hate, Muffy was the worst of those types of people. She was rude, snobbish, overly obsessed with fashion, greedy, completely uncaring to the others around her, and yet was kind of the most popular girls in school. All the boys wanted her, and all the girls wanted to be her. That undeserving little baby bitch got everything she wanted without barely the lift of her pretty little finger. Now would be the perfect time for revenge for everything she had ever done to her.

"Exuim, futurio viorium!" she said lighting all the matches over the candles. All the flames were so small they burned a blue flicker. She stepped into the middle with her book and a small kitchen knife. "Hagmuios corpus!" she continued closing her eyes for dramatic effect, it was all too exciting for her. She could feel her heart racing and the adrenaline pumping through her like cool spring water Into A bucket. Just like if Henry Screver had come to life before her very eyes. Then there was one thing left to do, she took the small kitchen knife and slid it deep into her left index fingertip. She walked to each candle as the deep crimson liquid dripped slowly onto each of the small flames dousing them. Watching the smoke rise with the smell of hot wax burning in the air she knew it was complete.

Prunella grabbed her crystal ball on flopped onto her bed. Rubbing it with her fingers she put all of her focus on the large piece of glass, nothing came to mind. Prunella opened her eyes and looked into the ball, it was blank. A small flame started to flicker inside her as she threw the ball across the room shattering it into an uncountable amount of pieces. It was too late for anyone to be woken up fortunately for her circumstance at the moment. All that time wasted on finding ingredients though, the stinging pain of her finger, all for nothing! She watched it all happen jumping off the bed, her foot stopped as she almost kicked the pentagram. Something told her to stop there though, she backed away from it looking at the clock. Crap it was 1:09 am in the morning, time for bed.

She looked in the mirror with her teeth were being brushed sloppily. Wow she did look sleep deprived and just downright a mess. Her hair was less than combed, and her eyes were heavily bagged beyond belief. _"Pruney, you should stop reading that book, you've been completely changed since you started reading it."_ Maybe she was right after all Prunella thought to herself spitting into the sink. She slumped herself back through the hallway and under her covers before closing her eyes to finally lay down for a good night's sleep without even turning out her lamp.

The next morning she walked around the corner to see all of her other different aged peers standing outside of the school. Prunella walked over under the roof of the school doors, it was warm under there than anywhere else. Still a beautiful looking day though, and oddly warm for the cold weather they were having lately. Now all she had to do was wait for her supposedly late friends to arrive to school along side her. Then they'd all talk amongst themselves before the bell rang and classes began once again as she slumped the back of her body into the school's brick wall. For now she thought she'd just enjoy the peace and serenity of being alone at the moment.

Then a very old purple nostalgic van came slowly around the corner. It only brought back days upon practices of soccer's in eight grade. Now it was 10th grade for her, and 9th for him, for Arthur. It was his dad's van, boy did I she remember all the smells of catering jobs mixed together with other things. It was unforgettably disgusting with a taste of fancy. And there was Arthur stepping out of it. Popular by ninth grade above most as all around nice guy and down right good at everything. How his perfection wasn't annoying to so many was unexplained. A drive before school on a winter day as always a nice thing to experience.

"Bye dad." He said stepping out of the car into the cold air of a frosty morning. He swung his new large navy blue book bag over his shoulder then the other one as his entire body was exposed to the sharp cold air, him and his green sweater he bad starred wearing. A puff let out of his mouth he half closed the door, then he remembered something that was missing. His music for band club, DW had taken them and thrown them up in the air during the drive, much to his annoyance of course.

"Hey dad, I have some sheets in the back for band practice, can I go get them real quick?" He asked him quickly just waiting for an answer, a short one. That was what was necessary at the moment for Arthur. His dad took barely less than a moment thinking about it.

"Okay fine, but make it quick. I have to get this basket of fruit across town for my job." He huffed slightly on edge with his tighter than usual time limit, as he was explaining Arthur was already half way around the car heading towards the trunk. And the place was far away and across town.

"Thanks dad!" He called back around as his ungloved hand slid over the trunk door groping around the smooth metal surface for the handle, it was hard to see with all the frost on it. "Got it!" He congratulated himself as he slid his fingers underneath to open it.

"Now be careful Arthur," his dad warned cautiously as he twisted his body to watch him still in his seat belt. "the edge of the door is covered in ice, it's really sharp. Make sure you don't cut yourself."

"I know dad." He said rolling his eyes before preparing himself to get his sheets. The day before his dad had come inside each from a lone trip to the grocery store before coming in the house in pain and with a bloody hand dripping off his red soaked glove. What a fright it had given Jane and the girls to see their father like that. Prunella let out a cold breath of frozen air watching out of her own sheer boredom.

Arthur's body layer across the trunk floor uncomfortablely he maneuvered around searching for this papers desperately. Then he saw them neatly tucked away in the corner behind the slightly opened fruit box. He lunged his body forwards to them, and in doing so his cheek rammed into the edge of the box. He let out a cry of pain clutching his face tightly jumping out as his book bag went flying off and upwards hitting the trunk door, and his foot slid on a patch of wet ice. He grabbed the trunk edge catching himself barely. "Arthur look ou-!" a sickening splat entered the ears of those around leaving David speechless.

Inside the car was blood, and there was a lot of it, David even had a few small splits on his face. The trunk, once whit now red, deep red. Outside was just as shocking and horrific looking. Two arms flopped down onto the ground barely making a sound, and a bisected body from shoulders down slid slowly and stickily screeching downwards from the trunk door, making a trick paint like trail across the surface of it. Arthur's, bit of shoulders, head, and fingers were laying inside leaking out blood into a forming puddle. His face left in shock and cold from the inside of the desolate trunk. Now a pool of blood barely reached his the inside of his wide open mouth. A crunching sound formed as the body hit the ground as even more blood pooled out of the now mutilated body, an accident. A bloody freak accident.

Francine, his girlfriend, came around the corner just in time to watch it unfold. Her mouth eyes and mouth hung open as she watched it all in pure horror of what had happened to her boyfriend. Everyone stared at this truly horrific event with silence due to shock.

Then Francine was the first one to let out a high pitched screech as Prunella collapsed to her knees from sickness in her gut. As she was about to throw up she felt as though something was sacking her back inside out as she gave out unconscious on the stone stairs.

As everything came back she saw that she was standing on the school wall. There was no blood to be seen anywhere. But there was still a van, Arthur was in the trunk. Alerted beyond content, Prunella ran down the stairs basically jumping off of them near the bottom as he reached out hurting himself causing him to jump. As he slipped Prunella lunged forwards with every yoga practice flowing through her entire body at the very moment. "No!" she cried out as their bodies collided pushing one into the other. Arthur's hand grabbed the box accidentally as they went flying onto the ground. As they landed with a sudden thud they looked up to see a watermelon be hacked in the young highscooler's place. That left all of them in shock.

David ran out of the car around to see them, a worried look on his face. "Are you kids alright!?" He almost yelled as half of the melon came down onto the icy parking lot making a bit of a mess. They both nodded standing back up slowly and nervously, Prunella was especially shocked of the two. Arthur turned towards her and her eyes met his, her's were filled with absolute terror.

"You saved my life!" a proofing sound entered her ears as his arms wrapped around her still shaking body. It felt warm as a tear dripped down slowly as the two hugged each other for what felt like a thousand eons but was merely seconds.

"Y-yeah, I did." Her voice trembled staring out into the distance blankly. Her heart pumped without end and nothing seamed even possibly serene.

During class that day Prunella could not sit still at all from the fear, she didn't even a take a nibble of her lunch her stomach we in such a unwoundable knot. What she had seen was only to be described as an unspeakable horror. Questions filled her mind faster than anything else that day. What was that, why did she have a premonition, why did she save Arthur, who was next, how many more people needed to be saved, and would she do it?

 **A.N. hello guys, welcome. Thank you so much for reading this. I had to write this, I mean I can't stand the work of certain others at the moment. *cough* (Ra1v0ts2i6) This place deserves better, and it deserves more diversity genre wise. And some stories Judy deserve more recognition. I know this won't be for everyone, but it will be for some people, and hope you'll enjoy it the way it is.**

 **And just in case you were wondering, flames are allowed. I'm still slightly new here if you were wondering. So you know there will be no immense amount of descriptive nudity in any chapters of this story. Just to clarify that with you. (Sorry if that sounds awkward, but I really don't what kind of people are even reading this.)**

 **Either way I find we need a change in our archive, I mean more than what we're getting right now. Sorry my fellow authors, (you know who you are) but your stuff is appalling people, but like mine will help with that. Anyways, we would like to see something new from you guys, so please try not to take offense. I'm just trying to tell you this in a more civilized way than others.**

 **Some though may be wondering why a horror fic, well I haven't seen too many around here and I enjoyed the ones I did read. Plus this was an idea I had in my head. (And may turn into a real movie when I get everything settled) I found it interesting and different, I decided to do it. Also I don't see many Prunella fics lately, (just genitalia ones.) and I thought this was perfect for her.**

 **Another thing to bring up is there's a troll running loose using people's names to type inappropriate reviews, so please delete the reviews if happen to revive one. (or don't, it's up to you) The main last thing I'd like to address is if you see an author you like insulted, please don't act irrational about it. Take it calmly and don't just blow up turkey over it. (Or do, it's really funny reading your overly angry reviews reply to this insult of an other reviewer)**

 **Well that's my two cents for now. More variety in this place, and don't blow your top. And for fun could someone please write in a summary for this story? (I can't think of one ,and don't care if it's an insult) see you next chapter and don't forget to consider fav, follow, or just review would all be very much appreciated from guys like you. See you whenever, and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

2: The rocking chair.

Prunella shook gulping about it all. The rest of her yesterday had gone off smoothly compared to the morning of it. She still wasn't able to shake off the thought though. What was that premonition, and did the spell in the book really work? A cold tingle came down her spine as she could hear even the tiniest of sounds, even each individual scratch of an eraser on paper. It was all getting more intense as each second passed by. Almost to an unbearable point of breaking insanity. Tick tock, tic, tock echoed in her ears dragging on second to second as her eyes darted from side to side looking as she felt like something catastrophic was going to happen. Damn it 3:05 why can't you just come faster.

Then she could try and find some one who could help her with this, if they even were still alive that was. Had their cancer come back since last time she saw them, would they survive if that was ever the case. Everyone seamed like a victim for death. Everything was a toy for the spirit to play with, lights, books, pencils, pens, the ceiling in general. It could fall killing them. The lights could break from kids throwing pencils and release harmful gasses into the closed off classroom. Or maybe the lights would explode and be the cause of a fire. What if she was the next victim too? Everything was a killing machine.

The door coming open nearly made Prunella jump out of her skin. It was just the teacher coming in to finally commence the class. But to think if that was her initial reaction to a teacher coming in then how would Prunella react to her next vision if she even got another one. What if it happened to someone she loved or cared about and wasn't able to save them, how would she ever live with her actions ever, would she commit suicide!?

She sat in back fortunately and wasn't called on during class to answer any questions. Lunch came so quickly like no time had passed ever since she sat at her desk. Prunella couldn't even recall what classes she had been to for her first four periods.

Her lunch tray with even more unappealing than usual with the feeling of her insides rotting away day by day. It was like as if you had placed one tiny fly inside her and it was eating from the inside out, and you felt every second of it. She sat down near the mixed crowd table. They consisted of Brain, Buster, Fern, Sue Ellen, and George. The nerd, the geek, the poet, the semi popular and well built, and the comedic but odd performer. Sometimes Muffy would sit with them, the most popular and secretly a slut. Everyone knew, it took money to get what you knew you really secretly wanted from her.

No Muffy today, thank God Prunella thought to herself in a negative way. It was just all of the regular kids, the tolerable ones. In a way Prunella felt a small light ease come her way as what was supposedly supposed to at least pretend to imitate meat slid from her spoon and down her throat. It didn't taste bad with the cheese, but when you really thought about what might be in it or what it was made things it was unswallowable. Barely any grease though, that was a good thing.

"So, how did you find the math test Prunella? I was okay with it, it's not like anyone can replace Ratburn though." Brain looked across as her attention turned away from cafeteria meat and onto her friend. Oh yeah, he has been bumped up a grade (Or just put back in his proper grade.) and now he was stuck with her. His worst class was probably ELA she always thought, they were studying the elements of establishing magic in fantasy. It was a joke about him she always kept to herself.

"Eh, it was okay. I mean, I've never really struggled in math before anyway." She responded smiling a little bit sly. Brain gave her a perplexed look.

"But during the entire class you looked petrified Prunella." He said with an eyebrow raised. Crap, would you just mind your own business Brain. Oh right he sits beside you that's why.

"Well uhm, you see…. I just, you know… it was just that….." She had no logical excuse to this, there was no way out of this one. Not this time, but how would you tell someone like him.

Then as if on cue to save her ass Buster burst out laughing pounding a fist on the table. He was laughing hard and holding a book that the front now had a few splits of food on it. All attention turned to him. He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked all around the room. Even Fern who sitting next to couldn't help but not wait to hear what he had read this time. Buster had gotten into magazines about comedians, and there was one joke by Brian Regan that had really cracked him up this time.

"Okay, okay I'll read it." He said grabbing the book trying to clean it off, Fern held her knife and spoon from home spade and blade side up on the desk in anticipation. Brain was shuffling a deck of cards from home card by card, everyone got fidgety. Each card scraped on the table filing it one by one unnoticeably. Prunella started chewing on her bottom lip feeling anxious and tired, she needed to bite something more chewy. Buster flipped through the pages finding the misplaced joke.

"Hey guys." Sue Ellen sat down with a tray of food, it unlike the others was piping hot with steam blowing though the air and into kids now even more hungry noses.

"Whoa, where'd you get the hot stuff!" George said holding Wally and a now empty fork. His dummy had been chipped in several places and he was going to go have it fixed before his puppet show for little kids at the library next week. His tech teacher was really good with smaller wood jobs.

"Which one?" Wally's mouth moved up and down, Sue Ellen blushed. George shot his dummy a glare. "What?"

"I know where the microwave is, it's in the back kitchen. I took over for Jenna today on student cafeteria duty, so I got to use it when I got my tray." She explained smiling.

"Anyway, you guys ready to hear this!" Buster burst into excitedly. Everyone nodded as he finally found the page. "Okay, so them my teacher asks me Brian how do you make a plural, and I'm like s, you put an s at the end of it. She goes no no Brian, Hey Edwin who was like this genius she asks him Edwin what's the plural for ox?

Oxen, the farmer used his oxen. So she goes Brian what's the plural for box.

Boxen, I bought two Boxen of doughnuts, and she looks at me and goes no Brian. Edwin what's the plural for goose." Buster took a spoonful of potatoes and put it in his mouth slightly muffling him. As he saw his hand slipping off the magazine he left the spoon in his mouth the readjust his position.

"Geese, I saw a flock of geese. And she looks at me and goes Brian what's the plural for moose?... Moosen! I saw a flock of moosen!" Everyone burst out laughing, Fern was in tears but Buster especially. He was laughing so hard that he barely noticed that he was choking on his spoon. Then they all stopped except him as Brain dropped his cards to run over to his friend.

"Buster!" He cried out, but Buster didn't hear him over his gurgling laughter. As Brain reached out to help him Buster pushed him away as Brain without balance pushed back. His body slipped you the left and the back of his neck into Fern's knife.

In absolute terror Buster stood up stumbling around to get help. Everyone else besides Fern stood up and backed away. Buster with his throat full of food, a spoon, and blood was crying out with tiny bits of food splattering out of his mouth. As he stumbled around some more his foot ran into a few of the playing cards, tripping him as his hands went straight into Steaming hot food. He shrieked as he jumped back onto the cards causing him to fall backwards with the knife handle making a sickening sound coming through his throat.

Brain gagged at the sight. Buster had his hands around his throat as his body was squirming all over the floor causing the knife to make more tiny cuts and now there was blood choppily mixed with food all over the floor. Within what seamed like hours but was merely seconds Buster stopped moving entirely.

Brain lost his lunch instantly, vomit was all over the floor along with blood that was still spreading and spilling. Fern gad tears and Sue Ellen had already run away to get someone. Prunella looked all around, a crowd of horrified people and Brain who was still throwing up on the floor with only small breaks for air between massive amounts of regurgitated food.

Her eyes sunk into her head as it felt like she had no air to breathe for herself. Her head swam as she tried to walk but in an instant her entire body came crashing down to the ground….

She panted as she looked, Buster was just in the middle of his joke. She looked from side to side, her eye caught Fern's knife. Looking down at her tray Prunella thought fast.

"Um Fern," She interrupted "can I use your knife, these plastic ones just won't cut." Fern shrugged and passed over her knife as they all continued to listen on to the joke. As it finished just like before Buster started choking again. Brain rushed over, Prunella took her own action. Prunella slid under the table and crawled under the bench, and as Buster pushed Brain away Prunella sprang up and wrapped her arms around him basically punching his stomach, the spoon came up and made a splat onto Sue Ellen's tray.

"Holy crap, I might've died Prunella!" He looked up at her as she blushed a little bit at the gratitude in his eyes. "Maybe we could hang out at the sugar bowl or something later?"

"Sorry Buster, I have to do something after school today." She said just walking away from the situation for a drink, because at this point to be honest she didn't want ice cream or any other kind of food. She just wanted some answers, and today she might get them.

 **A.N. We need to talk. I might be leaving soon unfortunately due to what I am seeing. Look guys I know we all have different interests and likes but some of us are going way too far. As in your ratings need to go up from what they are, your interests are starting to scare all of us, you made at least four writers leave already, the structure of the stories is poor, and lastly I see no improvement whatsoever.**

 **Travis, I know I shouldn't just point you out yourself but there's just one small thing about. Your use of genitalia is more than appalling. As a reader and writer in general you should trust us to be smart enough to know we don't need you to point it out, we know they're naked but when you mention it specifically it makes us feel dirty. And we know grown-ups won't automatically be aroused, use show don't tell. Look it's not nice to point you out specifically, but you made more than 4 authors leave. (It's more than an of an issue, as I'm thinking of leaving.)**

 **Libbey if you read this, don't take so much offense. You must wake up and realize that Travis is working with highly controversial material. (and unfortunately isn't doing a good job with it) He's going to receive a lot of criticism for it too, that's just how it is. Scream at me all you want through your keyboard, some of you anger is actually funny to read. (Sorry, but it's true.) No matter how much you shout it won't make his stuff better.**

 **Look guys, I don't mean to be offensive (but I probably was) but you wake up from this dream. The actual waking world is a nightmare, want proof? I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but people have been calling this archive a place for child porn.**


End file.
